Wind energy is intermittent and does not always match the electricity demand. To solve this problem, the electricity output of a wind turbine is limited within a narrow range of wind speed spectrum.
There is a need to produce an energy storage system to store the wind energy and to release it when needed. This can improve the efficiency of wind turbine and is possible to match the electricity generation with demand.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding a wind turbine, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the wind turbine disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.